Fifth Sense
by Moiranna
Summary: There was something different about Kyra. At first it had been subtle, but as the days went by Riddick knew that something was off. Riddick/Kyra post TCOR


**Author**: Moiranna  
**Title**: Fifth Sense **  
Theme**: Pregnancy  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Realm**: the Chronicles of Riddick  
**Pairing**: Riddick/Kyra  
**Characters**: Riddick, Kyra  
**Genre**: romance, general  
**Warnings**: Some language  
**Word-count:** 1600+  
**Summary**: There was something different about Kyra. At first it had been subtle, but as the days went by Riddick knew that something was off. Riddick/Kyra post TCOR  
**Notes**: Written for Tumblr-user hatenotbeingthebadguy under the ask "write your character's reaction to finding out that my character says 'I'm pregnant and it's your baby.'"

* * *

Something was different about Kyra. Riddick couldn't tell why, but for the past couple of weeks she'd smelled different. He had enough heightened sense of smell and a long enough period of time that he'd been able to catalogue all of her different scents, and this was one he hadn't detected in all of the nine years of knowing her, it didn't even come close to how her scent had changed after he'd brought her back from the dead. Strangest thing was that in some corner of his mind he knew that he'd picked up a familiar version of the scent before on someone else.

The bald man watched the person he mused about through shined eyes in the semi-darkened room. She sat bent over the cluttered workbench in their current skiff, trying to fix whatever had jammed her energy-gun back on Kratos. Even from here he could pick up the smell of gun-oil and clean sweat on her, and if he'd come closer he'd pick up the dust and leather from her boots.

Mentally going through all the various scents he had of her he found himself frowning. He knew the way she smelled when she was turned on, a heady mix of sweat and sex, it was sweet ambrosia to him, but that wasn't it. Nor was it the stink of illness or blood from an injury. He could clock the day when her hormones built up to spike just days before she'd blee-

_Oh._

Riddick had to control himself not to give any reaction to his sudden discovery, but his gaze unerringly went to Kyra's midsection, a contemplative look on his face. A part of him, the animal side, wanted to whoop and cheer and claim her again because _minemineminemineminemine_, but the more rational part of his brain could tell that it would be a bad thing, especially since he hadn't picked up anything different in her behaviour, which suggested that she wasn't aware of it.

Which led to another question. _When?_

Sifting through his memories he recalled their last encounter with some mercs, just outside of Centaurii 9 two and a half weeks prior. It had ended up with the both of them mildly injured; yelling at one another because of that they'd blamed the other for that they'd almost gotten their asses killed. It was one of those times when they'd both wanted to knock the other out cold and take the ship somewhere far far away from the other.

To take the edge off the anger and resentment they'd landed on one of the nearby planets which so happened to have a rep for having some seedy bars. As to a previous agreement it was where they'd steer course for when they needed to stay the fuck away from one another. Besides, some booze, a fight or two, cards and a casual fuck or two never sat wrong. It hadn't been much of the last during the past few years even though the two of them weren't exactly exclusive. Not that they'd ever discussed it.

The minute the skiff hit ground Kyra had disappeared, and Riddick had gone to the nearest bar, nursing a beer or two while finding a good poker game. It hadn't taken long for him to relax; this had been just what he needed, especially since the bozos he played with were complete idiots. A few tables over some guys started fighting, and Riddick was half-tempted to join in for the sheer hell of it, but in the end – not his fight.

Still, frustration lurked underneath, and a few hours later he found himself searching for wherever she'd gone to, wanting to finish the fight. He knew her preferences well enough, someplace she could shoot pool and preferably somewhere where the music was loud as fuck. He hit the spot on his second try.

He passed through walkways where people had been left for dead, some drug dealings on corners of buildings and every now and then he passed by an alleyway where he could hear and smell some couple getting it on. In a strange way it was just the kind of place he liked.

Moving through this familiar territory he let his instincts guide him to where he knew Kyra would be. She always went for the places where the music was loud as fuck and a game of pool was easy to come by. He hit the right spot on the second try.

Two-storey joint, upper level held some pool and card-games, lower level was simply put a club where masses of people gyrated to some mindless tunes. Riddick never found what was so fascinating about that, but he'd early on discovered that Kyra had a mixed relationship with clubs, partially hating when being groped by strangers and at the same time being a complete tease.

He'd half expected to find her upstairs playing pool, but a quick glance at the splintered cue and the splatter of blood leading to an unconscious man on the floor told him she'd had enough of pool. Leaning over the railing that overlooked the club part it took him a while to find her, and what he saw didn't particularly amuse him, though the reason why lay somewhat hidden. Some guy, burly but young, was dancing with her, getting really friendly, and the interesting part was that Kyra wasn't objecting. She looked to be enjoying herself. A lot. On any normal day he'd find it amusing that she flirted like this, but not now. It made Riddick's hackles rise, and his knuckles gripped the railing so hard that he felt the wood crack. As if knowing she was being watched she looked up right at him, challenging him with her eyes, letting him know that if he wanted a piece of her he better get a move on or she'd go with someone else.

It took five minutes before he had her pressed up against a bathroom wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he fucked her hard and fast. Biting and clawing at one another they both let out the frustrations they felt about the situation, and Riddick felt the mantra of _mineminemine_ go on repeat inside his head.

There had been two more rounds back when they'd made it to their ship, once in the shower when she wanted to clean up and another in bed, and after that it had been business as usual. They still griped at one another, but the matter of the fight was settled. _For now_.

* * *

_Yes_, that was probably when it had happened. _Probably_. Though he hadn't detected more than the mildest of stink from someone else on her skin that night she did keep herself clean when she could, something that made him more than a little peeved.

Besides, he still had to see whether or not she'd want to keep the kid, what with their lifestyle and all that. In that matter he knew that it was her choice, even though the animal part of his brain frowned on something like that she wouldn't want it.

Did _he_ want it? He wasn't sure. It had never really occurred to him that the possibility would present itself, and now that it did he found himself a mixture of perplexed and strangely enough contentment. Whether or not he liked admitting it to either himself or her he had considered her his mate for the past few years, he was possessive enough to realise that he considered her as such even though the subject never was broached. In the end he figured that he could live with it.

"Like what you see?" he heard her say and blinked as she broke his train of thought, aware that he'd been caught staring at her.

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced back to the datapad he'd previously been reading. "Seen better," he deadpanned; chuckling as he deftly caught the wrench she threw in his direction.

* * *

A few weeks passed. He knew the moment she realised something was off, saw her pace back and forth in the main area of the ship but had decided not to comment on it. The ball was with her now.

It was time for another stop to refill their stock, and just like last time they hit ground she disappeared, just letting him know that she needed to be alone for a few days. Riddick took it calmly, having come to peace with the situation already. He had the distinct feeling that she needed some space. Besides, she knew how to handle herself.

Riddick slouched in bed, a cup of tea in his hand as he skimmed a datapad for info about some repair details on the ship. He'd spent the last day and a half trying to fix the cooling system and had relative success with it. He knew how to fly the thing and generally what it took to get it moving, but he was really more into destroying than repairing.  
Despite this he picked up the sound of footsteps outside the ship but retained his position, hearing that once they entered it was the familiar cat-like pace that Kyra favoured.

"I'm pregnant with your baby." Though she'd been gone for nearly four days she'd apparently decided to not waste any time in stalling once she got back. Riddick continued reading, taking a sip from his tea as he considered what to say. Her body language and tone of voice told him that she'd already decided what to do.

"It better not be someone else's," he muttered.

And that was the beginning of another fight that eventually led to the two of them dancing the horizontal tango, afterwards laying tangled between the sheets, panting for breath.

"Mine."

"Yours… Mine?"

"Yours."


End file.
